Behind The Smoke
by DoctorsPatient
Summary: There are stories we are told from we are very young and tucked up in our beds. We’d be told stories of the brave and powerful, stories of the smart, and the stories of people who love another.... Jack and Kate Story
1. Jack

**Behind the Smoke**

There are stories we are told from we are very young and tucked up in our beds. We'd be told stories of the brave and powerful, stories of the smart, and the stories of people who love another so purely that they would willingly die for the other without a moment's hesitation. Romeo and Juliet, Lancelot and Guinevere …

… **Jack and Kate. **

**-------------------------**

_Part One_

JACK

**-------------------------**

The sky was a peculiar, blinding violet colour. That was all Jack could note when he awoke on the grimy jungle floor. His body was just lying there, as if thrown from a tree. His head felt fuzzy and as he reached to his neck, he notices a lump forming just above it. Great, he thought to himself, a concussion, another thing to add to his list of island injuries. Maybe that was the cause of the skies discolouration, it was strangely familiar however; it was just like at the docks when the others had them captive. The sky had flashed a weird violet and a great, mechanical noise filled everywhere. What could possibly be happening now? Jack questioned. How did he get here, lying on the floor – he couldn't remember, another side effect of hitting his head. Trying to stand up he looked around him, hoping he wasn't too far away from the beach, and their camp there. But, his hope was gone, for when he looked around nothing he saw was familiar. The trees all looks the same way, the grounds were just the same as always – he couldn't think of where to go. He was in a clearing - that much was obvious, there were no discernable land marks that he could see; it was just another ordinary clearing.

Jack looked himself over. What he saw shocked him. Living on the island for the past 3 years meant he wasn't always able to wear pristine clothes but, he was filthy. More than the ordinary mud, his clothes, tattered by years of living on the island were covered in what looked like pitch-black ashes. He tried vigorously to get rid of the dust, but it clung to him. Giving up, he tried to decide what to do next, it was then he noticed in his hand a small rounded pebble. Adam and Eves pebble, or at least one of them. He had the white one stored in his hand, but strangely he'd lost both pebbles when he left the island originally. He was becoming more worried as to where he was and how he'd got there, nothing was making sense. The sky was purple, missing pebbles had appeared and a curious dust was covering his clothes. If it weren't for the fact his head was pounding, Jack would have believed he was dreaming.

"Jack" amidst many whispering voices echoing in the word, Jack heard his name being called softly. It was surrounding him, the noise. One minute the voices were to the left of him, the next minute, they were to the right. Dizzying, jack twisted himself around and around trying to find the faces behind the voices. They were getting closer, and louder, Jack couldn't see anything other than the green jungle normalness. He wanted to run, but he couldn't decide where, and then, one voice rang louder than the others:

"Hello Jack."

Jack whipped his body round to stand face to face with his father's body. He was in the same suit he used to see him in. The suit he was to be buried in. He was smiling, not looking a day older than when Jack had last seen him 3 years ago. He was becoming more convinced that he was inside a very realistic dream, and as his father started wandering aimless into the uninviting jungle – Jack didn't know what to do about it.

"Come on Jack" his father called back to him, there was a monotone drone to his fathers voice when he spoke. It was like his body was possessed and the voice was of someone else. It made Jack apprehensive, but, with the logic that no harm could come to him if he was dreaming made him swallow his reservations and wander with his dead father into the jungle.

They travelled for what felt like a long time, the scenery was always moving past them, but it never looked any different – Jack didn't feel like he was in the island jungle. His 'father' hadn't spoken a word since they'd left the clearly, he just moved forward, like a robot, towards a destination that look way out of sight to Jack. Jack tried to start a conversation, but, how do you start a conversation with the walking corpse of your father who died over 6 years ago. He asked him about where they were going, and he got no reply. He asked who had sent him and again, Christian gave no reply. Finally the trees seemed to be thinning out, there was more light now and Jack could see before him, features that seemed different. The rocks jutted forward and he recognised the family location of the caves. It was here that his father stopped and turned to face him. He nodded towards the caves, a signal for Jack to enter.

It was hard to see where he was walking, the day light was being blocked out, and there was no other source of light. But, Jack kept walking forward, hoping to reach whatever his father was trying to show him. Eventually, without hitting the walls too many times, Jack reached a familiar place. The sun shone through a small opening in the caves ceiling, there was a trickle of a waterfall in the background and before him were the two ledges where he'd originally found Adam and Eve. Yet, before him was only one body and if he judged correctly Eve was missing. His fathers voice hit him from behind and he faced him again. The old mans face was out of focus, his eyes were looking into nothingness and he was chanting nonsense.

"Only worth living if…. Death…. Find … will destroy….her….love….never lose….give up….don't stop." As he continued he only became crazier and more violent in his address. He was shouting so loudly, Jack thought the ceiling would give in on then both, but it held strong. There seemed to be no end to his fathers ranting, until he stopped suddenly. It startled Jack, and then Christian look right in his eyes.

"Find her Jack."

With that his father disappeared, leaving Jack alone, confused and useless. Jack took the pebble in his hand and turned back to the body of Adam. He placed the pebble in the corpse's pocket – where it belonged. He looked over to where the body of Eve should have been and his memory clicked into place. He knew what had happened.

- Flashback –

The every similar greenery brushed past them, grazing their skin as they ran in fear of their lives. The noises behind them were echoing through the tree, the explosions, the gunshots and worst of all the screams. Each new scream pierced right into Jacks heart as he ran with no intention of turning back; in his hand he held the most important thing in the world and its protection was his only thought right now. His hand was gripped onto a shaking smaller hand, Kate's hand. He needed to get her safe, he needed to protect her from the vicious monsters who'd come attacking them in the night.

Jack didn't know anything about the people who'd marched into their camp. There had been no sound of anything new on the island; the intruders had snuck up behind them. Before the remaining survivors of Oceanic 815 could defend themselves, they were gunned down mercilessly. When Jack heard the first explosion, he left his tent to see Kate coming out of her own tent, just along the beach. Without a second thought he'd grabbed her hand and ran into the camouflaging jungle avoiding the bullets. Now as he ran with her, he was praying that others had the same idea as him, he hoped that some were safe; as many as possible had survived again.

The noises quietened the further they got away, until they stopped altogether. They stood in silence for a long time, neither knowing what to say to the other. Kate looked at Jack's face, silently asking for some answers. Jack was scanning the jungle looking for somewhere they could go. Noticing Jack wasn't going to stop; Kate also tried to figure out where to go next.

"Jack, I don't have a clue where we are. We're lost."

"No, I just need to find which way is West."

He squeezed her hand gently, bringing to her mind that he was still holding it. She let go awkwardly, not knowing how to react.

"What are we going to do?" She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Those people, whoever they are, aren't just going to stay at the beach; they're going to search the jungle. We need somewhere to hide. We need to keep walking, if we get to the caves we can hide in there."

It was all becoming too much for Kate, she'd become so comfortable in her island life. There was peace and a friendliness she'd never known before. It was killing her to think that it may all be over.

"Jack… I can't do this again, I can't run any more." Her tears were starting to fall and her resolve was cracking. "I could hear them being gunned down like cattle. They were screaming and we kept running. I know we had to, but, they're there – our friends, they're dying and there isn't anything we can do to help them." She sobbed, in crumbled her body as she fell to the floor weakened. Jack sat beside her, cradling her in his strong arms. He ran his hand over her hair, kissing the crown of her head, they way he used to when she was upset. He whispered into her ear that everything was going to be okay. Jack didn't know this for sure, but, what he did know was that he'd give everything to make sure she was safe.

"I'm going to make sure every things okay!" She looked up at him, so similarly to just before their first kiss. She was searching his eyes, seeing if he was telling the truth. Her large glittering eyes were pulling him in; he could drown in the tears that fell from them. Her head leaned closer to his, like an old memory.

The jungle shook. Literally. Jack jumped to his feet with Kate's hand in his again. The haunting, vicious and mechanical sound was ringing through the trees. The smoke monster was close, and he was looking for something. Kate toughened up in an instant, she was so brave and Jack swelled with pride for her.

"We need to run."

They headed off deeper into the jungle, without knowing where they were going, it was incredibly dangerous! They were trying to escape the monster, but no matter how fast they ran, it wasn't far behind them. It was looking for them! Wherever they ran, it followed them.

"Jack it's getting louder."

"Just keep running Kate!"

Jacks mind was racing, where could they go now? He looked to the beautiful woman beside him, her whole body showing how scared she was.

"Jack I –"

"We're going to be fine, don't give up."

It happened too suddenly, a large banyan tree before then was completely pulled from the ground. The shock it sent through the ground through both of them off their feet. Jack fell to his left and Kate to her right. Getting himself to his feet, Jack looked for Kate, but as he turned to find her – his vision was blocked by a large, black smoke cloud – the monster! It was the closest he'd ever been to it, terrified he tried to back away. Inside the smoke were flashes of light, like the flash of a camera – it was as if the monster was capturing him on film. As the smoke filtered around him, slowly circling him, trapping him inside, he could see Kate's petrified face. He wanted to scream at her to run, he knew he was going to die now, he could see it in her eyes – she thought so too.

"Don't …" she whispered through tears. "Don't go"

The smoke came ever closer to him, he could feel it touching his skin, caressing like the licking of flames. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, this was it. With one swift movement he felt two arms wrapped around his waist, a tiny body clung onto his.

"I'm not leaving you." She whispered into his chest. The tears were dripping onto his shirt leaving a mark. But, he didn't care, he pulled her closer, encasing her in his arms.

"I love you." He told her what she always knew, one final time.

Then darkness came.

- End Flashback –

He knew what had happened, how could he have forgotten? So the smoke monster had finally got him, but, what did that mean. Where was he, what was he? Jack couldn't figure out whether he was dead or delirious. He could feel himself breathing, he could feel the pain in his forehead – he couldn't be dead could he? And what had happened to Kate? He had too many questions and no way of getting any answers.

His father walked up behind him again, a drifting phantom coming and going. Jack looked at him in frustration.

"What am I supposed to do?!" His anger was getting the best of him, and his father's vacant, uninterested expression was only fuelling his rage.

"WHAT CAN I DO!" he shouted, losing his control.

His father breathed deeply, he smiled.

"Find her."


	2. Kate

AN// I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter! It really makes me happy to hear feedback! This is part 2/4 ... hope you like!

**------------------**

_Part Two_

KATE

**-------------------------**

Her air was restricted; she could feel her chest tighten as she suffocated. The black smoke rose from the floor, filling up her air supply. Kate was in her old house, the one she'd grown up in – the one she'd blown up. Confused, she didn't know how she'd got here, the last thing she knew, she had her arms around Jack awaiting her death. Unable to think, she'd chocked loudly as her air was disappearing fast, she knew she had to get out of this furnace soon – or else she'd not make it much longer. A hand held over her mouth, she tried to make her way to the door. From what she could remember, this was her mother's room, where she'd left Wayne. The stairs to the lower floor were just across the hallway, it should be easy.

Yet when she ran to the door way and saw the inferno she knew she was trapped to the one room. Her only way to get out was to jump from the window. It was a 2 floored house, she could break her legs, or even worse her back if she jumped. Left with little other choice she kicked in the window. Gathering her courage and taking one last look at the flames behind her she went to jump. Kate's face fell when she saw the outside, a black nothingness – a void where earth and sky should be. It was if the house was floating through a black hole. There was no where to jump, no where to run. Kate was trapped.

Despair was settling in. Where am I? She thought to herself, what had happened? The thought of blackness, the feel of the monster dragging her apart from Jack – it was too much. Was this it then? She thought to herself. Was she going to burn here, was this her punishment from the Island. Or worst still, was this Hell. She'd burnt someone alive, in cold blood they said, was this her eternal punishment – to burn in this house again and again. She couldn't grasp it.

The flames had crept closer whilst she questioned everything; they were almost at her feet as she sat hunched on the floor. Kate closed her eyes and waited for the pain. She could feel the heat on her skin; it was like the sun burning down on a hot July day. Tears began to fall, she was afraid.

"1….2…3…4…" she whispered the calming numbers through her tears. "5!"

------------------------------------------------------

So that was what he had to do – find Kate. Well, that was easy enough, when he seemed stuck in world that only inhabited him and his dead father. Jack almost laughed at it all. There was no way he could find Kate here, it was impossible.

"Have faith Jack" his father said in his monotonous way.

"Faith!" he shouted angrily. "How can I have faith? Everything in this universe has seemed to go out of its way to keep me and Kate apart."

"It happens for a reason Jack."

"Will you stop with this bull shit?!"

"If you give up Jack, they win"

"Who are _they_!? Just give me some answers, I'm sick of being in the dark – if I have to find her. Tell me where Kate is!"

Christian looked at him, and Jack already knew what he was going to say. He had to find Kate by himself, where ever she was.

Jack screamed in frustration and hit the closest thing he could find. His hand yelled in pain, he'd hit the cold rocks next to him. His knuckles were throbbing, and they felt broken. He sighed in anger, it was too much, he felt hopeless, useless and what could he do to help Kate? She was probably stuck somewhere just like him, unable to get out.

"What am I suppose to do to find her, dad – tell me that?"

"You'll have to go on a journey Jack."

"A journey…" It just keeps getting better, Jack thought. He questioned his sanity; the whole thing seemed like some crazy Locke idea. Maybe he'd finally lost it, but, then John also said "crazy people think they're getting saner" or something like that.

"I'm just here as a messenger Jack, I've been sent by someone who's invested in your safety. You need to beat this Jack."

"Beat what!?"

"Right now Jack, you're in limbo. You're not dead, but, neither are you living. Kate is in the same place as you, but, she has her own journey to go on. You have to find your way to her."

"Alright" Jack said, still not quiet believing everything. But, if he had to go on this 'journey' to get back to Kate – he would do it. "I'm ready".

For a second time, everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------

She waited for the pain, but, nothing happened, her skin didn't blister and burn, she remained unharmed. The heat disappeared and she felt little on her body apart from the ice cool of a well air conditioned room. Opening her eyes she was taken aback by what she saw. Hundreds of people milled past her as they went on their important business. Each was dressed in scrubs or a white jacket, typical attire for a hospital – because that was where she was. The mechanical beeping of monitors and the mumbled chatter of so many voices, she couldn't hear what any were saying. Things were getting curiouser and curisouser, to quote _Alice in Wonderland_. How had she wound up in a hospital, of all places?

Deep in her heart there was a glimmer of hope, maybe this was Jack's hospital … but, that seemed unlikely, for if this was her hell – she couldn't see Jack there. Unsure of what to do, she rose from the floor where she sat crouched, surprisingly nobody had seen her. As she manoeuvred through the small hallway of white-washed walls, she could see into the rooms of the patients around her. They were all children. Her heart skipped a beat, each child lay sleeping and they looked so peaceful. She knew this couldn't be hell; their childish innocence was plain to anyone who saw them. But, that left a burning question – where was she? She continued walking; trying to find someone she could ask for help. But, although there were so many people around her, not one of them seemed to notice she was there.

"Excuse me; do you know what hospital I'm in?" No one answered, no one shifted from their jobs. Kate felt like a ghost, invisible and not welcome there. She followed the crowds of people to what seemed to be the reception area, with a large animal decorated sign saying: 'PAEDIATRICS'.

"Kate."

The voice came up from behind her, startling her for a moment. Twisting round, she saw a face she'd never thought she'd see again.

------------------------------------------------------

Jack awoke for the second time, not knowing where he was. There was a consistent beeping sound, it sounded some what familiar. He couldn't place it though, opening his eyes he saw somewhere he'd hoped never to see again. The beeping was coming from a monitor somewhere he assumed, he'd heard it before because he'd spent weeks locked into this observation room, stuck behind thick glass – unable to get out or escape. It was where he first met Juliet and it was where he first lost Kate.

There was a difference this time; the door where he could leave was wide open – just waiting for him to escape. Before he could hesitate, he sped out of the door searching for the exit. It was just how he'd remembered, dark, dismal and creepy. The smell of rusting metal was every where and the stale air made his head feel full. The corridors looked exactly the same, but, no matter which way he went only one door seemed to appear on either side of him. The same room was following him, and it was the one room he wanted to avoid. Swallowing his pride, Jack stepped into the room and the foreboding of déjà vu, made him slow to go further.

Just like before, there were rows upon rows of television screens, projecting blurry images into the room. His heart fell through his stomach when he saw the images on the screen. An image he'd never managed to get out of his head, Kate intertwined with Sawyer, kissing him, happy and comfortable. It made his head spin, why was he being showed this again – it wasn't as if he needed reminding that it had happened. Then he looked to the other screens around it, they didn't display the images of the island like he'd assumed they had. There were faces he saw, faces he recognised from his past. Sarah telling him she was leaving, his father's dead body in the morgue, his mother slapping him around the face, saying what a useless son he was. It seemed that everything that had ever caused him pain was here, splayed out on the screens for everyone to see. There were new images to, things he hadn't seen but he'd assumed had happened like this. Boone, inside a plane falling to the ground, Charlie downing in a tank of water, and Juliet, falling helplessly into a pit, dragged down because she believed in what he thought. How was this supposed to help him find Kate?

He looked to the picture of Juliet, the pain on her face as she told Sawyer her final goodbye. He'd not seen any of it, he was unconscious, but, he'd seen Sawyer afterwards. A broken man, a half man, he retreated to his old reclusive ways, not wanting to help anyone or anything - a man just waiting to die. He could sympathise with him. Jack knew if it'd had been Kate that fell, he wouldn't have got up in the mornings. He'd never open his eyes because, he'd never see her. The death of Kate would have meant the death of him. The television screen with Juliet's image, blurred into to colour. It expanded outwards, filling up the space where the other screens were. It was as if the scene was coming to life – pulling Jack into it, so he could live it for real.

When the movement stopped, Jack was deep in darkness, the only things he could see where right before his nose. Scaffolding, folded in half as if bent by a giant, pieces of metal scattering the floor, as they'd been pulled in by force. Jack knew where he was, and he felt sick to his stomach. This was Juliet's grave, as it were, where her body had been left, because no one could have gotten to her. He'd always felt guilty for what had happened that day, he was blinded by the sheer thought of a fresh start, a chance to erase everyone's pain and he didn't realise, not everyone was feeling the same pain as him. He'd been selfish, he own thoughts about forgetting Kate and moving on, clouded his judgement and because of it, Juliet, one of his closest friends on the island, had died.

It was a rightful punishment, he agreed, he should see the damage he caused. He should be made to feel all the more guilty. Jack looked over to where he thought the body would be; and what he saw made his heart stop. Where Juliet's body should have been, bruised and broken lay the lifeless body of Kate. Her long, wavy hair was splayed out on the ground, soaking in mud. Her skin was a pale as a sheet and a trickle of blood fell from her mouth. But, it was her eyes, her wide open – deathly eyes that hit him the most, her eyes that used to be so full of sparkle and life. He ran towards her, praying for a chance to save her. He pulled her into his arms, and she moved without resistance. Like a rag doll, she lay limp over him, unmoving and cold.

"Please Kate … wake up." He was choking back tears, needing to be strong. He didn't understand, was this how he was supposed to find her, dead and alone at the bottom of a pit. Was that his punishment? He looked at her, so beautiful. His whole body went numb as he could feel himself lose control to his emotions. The tears began flooding, and the crying wouldn't stop. He screamed into the air, hoping who ever was responsible could hear him.

"Just let me go! Let me die! I don't want to play your game – just let me be with her!"

The world came crashing around him, like he was in a painting, being erased. Kate's body disappeared from his arms, and he ended up splayed on the concrete floor of the monitor room.

------------------------------------------------------

"Tom" Kate's voice was near a whisper, she still couldn't believe who she was seeing. Yet, there he stood, the spitting image of her childhood sweetheart, dressed in the scrubs he'd died in. Well, this confirmed it. She had died.

Tom's sweet face smiled at her, reading her mind. "You're not dead Katie." She was surprised to hear him speak. He was just like he was on earth, the same tender person she loved so much.

"But how –"

"I'm just here to help you."

"Where am I?"

"There's no word for it really, I suppose limbo. But, where you are isn't important, it's what you have to do that is."

"What's happening to me?" She was overwhelmed, dead or alive; she was stuck in this ghostly existence. Tom could hear the upset in her voice and walked closer to her. He held out his hand for her, comforting like the old friend he was. "What happened to you Tom?" She was crying now, flashing back to the day when she'd killed him.

"Katie, don't think like that." So, he could read her mind. It was an odd experience. "You didn't kill me, a stray bullet did. I chose to go with you, because I loved you, you were my oldest friend and I'd always loved you. What happened wasn't your fault, you need to let go of your guilt." She pulled him closer to her by the hand and hugged him gently. He returned the hug but pulled her away too soon for her.

"I've missed you Tom."

"That's not true Katie, and you know it. I was your past – you have a future a head of you. You know that I'm not it. You've not needed me for six years now."

"What do I have to do now?" She separated herself from him, skimming past that she knew he was right. When she'd been stranded on the island she'd found something in Jack so captivating, it shadowed anything she'd felt before. She'd depended on him, and needed him more than anything else.

"You're going to be tested."

______________________________

AN// Please R&R


	3. Jacob

**AN//** Thanks again to the wonderful people who've been reviewing - I'm glad you all like it, and I hope you continue to like it. Part 3/4

**-------------------------**

_Part Three_

JACOB

**-------------------------**

Jacob sat at his usual place, on his stool before the tapestry. The threads were a fascinating blend of colours, of patterns, intricate – each single thread had a purpose, a story, a beginning, middle and an End. He intertwined the threads, connecting their stories. It was beautiful, the final piece was still unknown to him but he always preferred the journey than the destination.

"Only a few more steps to go, don't give up yet."

There was no one in the room with him, he seemed to be speaking to no one in particular, but, Jacob meant his message to be heard by ears far away.

----------------------------------------------

She felt claustrophobic, crammed tightly into a small space, surrounded by cleaning products and broomsticks. Stranger still, in her right hand she had a revolver. Loaded and ready to shoot, she didn't know where the gun had come from.

"Tom" she called out. The last thing she'd know, they were standing together in a hospital. She closed her eyes and the next thing she knew was this. It was dark, dismal and a bit too familiar. From what she could tell, she was in a cupboard and from the smell of ammonia and stale beer; she could tell it was one she'd been in before. She was at home, stuck in a cupboard of her childhood home. It was a familiar surrounding too, for quite a few times in her past had she been locked in here, kept away while Wayne let out his drunken rage.

Voices seemed to cross through the woodwork, she could hear two people deep in conversation, they were too quiet to understand a word, but, she could guess who it was. Her mother's shrill and pleading voice was matched against the slurred drawl of her 'step-father'. It was the stuff of her nightmares, the dark cloud hovering constantly over her head.

"You good for nothing –,"The voices were screaming now, piercing straight through her head. Kate's heart broke as she could hear her mothers terrified screams and the crash against wood as she was thrown onto the table. The smash of beer bottle rang through the house as she could assume her mother's body fly into it. She could picture the pain and the blood; she questioned how bad the beating was this time. Grabbing the door knob she slammed the door trying to break out, but, despite however much she pulled and tugged, the hinges were too strong. Here she was again a useless child to her mother, unable to help her, unable to protect her.

"Mum!" she screamed out through the door, hoping someone would hear her. Letting go of the door she raised her head to the ceiling, hoping that someone would hear her, who ever was controlling whatever was going on, would let her get to her mother.

As if answering her prayers the door's locked clicked open, and she flew out the door she moved that fast. She kept the gun with her, finger next to the trigger – just in case. Running down the familiar hallways, past pictures of her childhood, she came into the kitchen. It was a scene of destruction, broken glasses scattered across the floor, and blood mixed in some stain-glass effect. The whole thing tore her apart. Her mother lay face down on the floor, her clothes ripped almost off her body, she was shaking and through the tattered blonde hair – she could see her tear smeared make-up stains. The red-faced devil like monster Wayne stood over her, gripping to the kitchen table next to him. He was so pathetically drunk, he couldn't stand up.

Kate was more infuriated by the sight of it. This awful image had been burned into her head since she was a little child, she grew up around this. Her right hand felt heavy and she remembered the gun she had in it. One squeeze – that was all it took to free her mother. Bringing the gun aimed towards him, she felt the atmosphere in the room shifted even darker than before.

"Go on girly, have you ….got the guts to pull ….the trigger on me." He slurred out the sentence with a cocky smirk on his face. It irritated Kate all the more.

"What makes you think I won't!?" she shouted back in his face, she knew she could do it. She'd killed him once before and never regretted it. It made her mother safe – what was wrong with that?

She pulled back the hammer, and took a deep breath. One second, pull the trigger and that would be it. Easy. She heard a tiny sob to the left of her and she looked to her mother on the floor. Her eyes were shining with new tears, fresh tears for a different reason. It hit Kate hard, she could finally see it. Those eyes so in pain were heartbroken looking at the gun in her hands. They were so afraid of what the next thing to happen would be.

"Please Katie." He pleaded, much in the same way she'd pleaded at Wayne. It made bile rise in Kate's throat. She was a monster, becoming the thing she wanted to destroy. By pulling the trigger she become like him, become worse than him. In her 'real' life she did the worst, she'd been selfish – she understood that now.

"Mom," she whispered dropping the gun to the floor. "You love him."

Her mother looked into her eyes, smiling at her daughter. "You can't help who you love Katie."

The echoing of those words hit Kate hard; she'd heard her mother say it before. She had never knew how her mother could forgive Wayne every time he'd hurt her. But, she could see it now. She'd hurt people before, she'd broken hearts. She broke Jack's heart by being with another and he'd still loved her. He'd screamed at her in rage, and he broke her heart, but, she'd forgiven him for it because she loved him. She'd always love him. She knew it wasn't the same as her mother, Jack would never beat her. But, to her mother it was the same. She would always love Wayne, and she had to except that.

"I'm so sorry mom." She said bursting in to tears; her guilt at the murder she'd committed had finally caught up with her. She'd been running from her guilt for so long it was crushing her. It was stopping her from trusting herself completely, and trusting Jack. Collecting herself she headed towards the door leading out of the house. She took one last look at her family before leaving. Diane was picking herself up brushing the glass from her hair and Wayne took a seat beside him and held his head in his hands.

----------------------------------------------

Pulled back into reality, Jack lay on the metal floor of the monitor room. He was in pieces. The vision of seeing Kate dead in his arms had ripped him to shreds. It had peeled away all the layers and walls of bravado he'd built to protect him and showed him for what he truly was – afraid. He was not a strong and courageous as people painted him to be, he was fragile and that one image had sent him into meltdown. Panicking he dragged himself onto his feet, wiping at his face, the tears were stinging now. He wanted to see her, to see her face. Kate, just to not have that image as the last thing he knew of her.

"I can't lose you."

Through their constant changes the centre screen flicked to a familiar face. Jack held his hand to the monitor, reached for what was behind it. He knew what day it was, it was the day he and Kate broke up 3 years ago. He saw her beautiful freckled face smeared red with tears. She was in pain and he caused it. She was now dead, and he caused that too. His hand stayed against the screen, caressing the face inside. He wanted nothing more to be pulled inside and hold her, to tell her he loved her, to make it all right.

"I'm sorry Kate. I'm so sorry."

For the second time he felt a tug at his stomach as he was pulled into the screen. When he opened his eyes he was in the hallway of their house. Just outside Aaron's room, he couldn't help but take a look. The little boy was snuggled safe in his bed, sleeping with the image of bliss on his face. He was so serene. He'd be 6 and a half now, at school, making friends. It was such a distraction to what was going on outside the room. He could hear his own voice, distorted from drinking; it made him feel dizzy and nauseous.

"I wanna know where you were, I wanna know who you were with."

He was so ashamed of himself, how had he let it get like this. He couldn't see either of their faces; he didn't know if he wanted to, he'd either feel the urge to punch his past self or breakdown again. They carried on fighting and he didn't need to see Kate's face to feel her pain. How had he not noticed, she was being so true so loyal and trusting of him. He broke her heart, out of his stupid and pointless jealousy.

He felt movement behind him, the rustling of fabric and he realised that Aaron was awake. The toddler shuffled past him, not even seeing him there. He looked so afraid clutching onto the whale he'd bought for him. Jack's guilt was worse than ever, he followed the little boy deserving ever bit of pain he felt.

"You're not even related to him!"

It was the worst thing he'd ever said or done to her, beyond forgiveness. He'd belittled her, hurt her and took away the only thing she seemed to be proud of – how she'd raised Aaron. He watched Kate come towards him and grabbing the scared boy. She couldn't see him either. She held onto Aaron so tightly, for her own safety as well as his. He could see it in her shaking hands; she was so close to breaking down. That little boy was all she had left.

"Oh god, what was I doing?" he came out of the hallway to where Kate stood.

"Where's Jack going mommy?" the innocence in his voice pierced through Jack. He knew how much pain losing her meant to him, but, he'd never seen the damage he'd left behind.

"He's got to go to work baby," she managed to whisper against the tears. "Let's put you in bed, okay?" Aaron nodded against her shoulder and yawned. She carried him to his room and Jack stood rooted on the spot. Eventually she came back, losing her strength now Aaron couldn't see her. She fell to her knees in the middle of the living room, she was like a rag doll, thrown on the floor, limp and lifeless. She seemed void of anything but tears, they just kept pouring and each one was like a knife stabbing Jack in the heart. She took her left hand and twisted the engagement ring on her finger. Jack could feel himself welling up, he would have spent the rest of his life with her, and he knew that for sure. She went to remove it from her finger, but she couldn't.

Gathering is courage and abandoning his reason he went and knelt beside her, if she couldn't see him, she probably couldn't hear him either.

"Kate I'm sorry, I don't know how you could forgive me. I never meant to hurt you like this."

"Jack…" she cried to the wind, not expecting anyone to hear it.

He couldn't help himself, he had to hold her. He took his right hand and caressed her damp cheek, he wiped away the tears hoping to somehow sooth her pain.

"Forgive me." He whispered into her ear hoping that she'd hear it. He needed her know that he cared.

----------------------------------------------

When Kate stepped out of the house she expected to be hit by the cold night air. But, she was hit my a comfortable heat she'd known in Los Angles, the breeze smelt of the beaches and the scenery more than proved to her she wasn't in Iowa. She could hear the cars run past her, flash and expensive but she didn't know where they were going; she was on a bridge, but it seemed to lead to know where. All around it there was water, everywhere. She couldn't understand why she was here? Wayne had been a test; of course, it was the biggest of all her sins. But, what would coming to this bridge have to do with anything – she'd never pushed anyone off of one! Suddenly things were put into a bit of perspective, she saw a familiar jeep driving past her and pulling over on the opposite side of the bridge. It was Jack's old jeep, the beaten-up thing she'd seen him drive around every where, and there was no mistaking it.

She saw him get out of the car. He looked a mess crying and dishevelled like he'd not slept at all. It was how she'd seen him at the airport, was that why she was here. Was she the reason he does, whatever he was going to do? He was drunk, just by looking at him from this distance she could tell, he had that beard which she hated. He was talking to the heavens like a lunatic; it wasn't her Jack she was seeing.

"What are you doing here Jack?"

She wanted to get closer, she wanted to see what he was looking for because the way he was looking out into the endless water, it seemed like he was waiting to see something. Kate waited for one car to pass before crossing the road. What she saw him do next nearly took her breath away in panic. He got up onto the walls of the bridge. What was he thinking; they were barely wide enough to stand on.

"Jack!" she tried screaming at him to get him to come down, it was scaring her.

She ran, but different from usual she ran towards something. She ran towards Jack as if her life was at stake, but, the bridge seemed to get wider the further she ran; she couldn't get close to him. Kate reached out, hoping to hold him back, but, as soon as she closed the distance between them she heard him whisper to the skies.

"Forgive me"

And with that he fell.

Kate saw him tumbling into the black waters below them; it seemed to happen so slowly. He became smaller and smaller as he fell further away from her. She screamed his name until her lungs felt fit to burst. Her arms were held over the bridge as if some how she could pull him up to her.

"No please, don't …"

Her brain couldn't function; she was in a state of panic and shock. What could she do? He was lost. Kate looked over the edge hoping for some idea to come to her, she saw nothing of Jack. But, when she began to look up, she could see to the left of her, coming out of the water, a metal ladder leading all the way up the side of the bridge. If she could get to Jack, she could pull him up that ladder and save him. It seemed impossible but, she couldn't give up. Live together, die alone … she wasn't going to let that happen, Jack wouldn't be alone. Either she'd save him, or she'd die with him.

She took off her shoes and any other things that would weigh her down; she climbed onto the bridges wall, took one deep breath and jumped.

**AN//** Please Review x


	4. Nehebkau

AN:// So here it is the final Chapter :D I want to say again, a massive thank you to the people who've continued to review the story - it really spurred me on. I never thought I'd finish it this quickly. I hope you like it.

**-------------------------**

_Part Four_

Nehebkau

**-------------------------**

Excepting to land, once again on the floor of the monitor room Jack was surprised when he remained in his and Kate's old house. It was different however, the atmosphere had changed, there wasn't any tension – it was calm and serene. He wondered what he'd have to see now, what more pain and damage could he have caused. He was stood exactly where he'd been a minute ago, but Kate had vanished, which was how he knew it was a different time. He didn't know what to expect any more, he just braced himself for the worst and went with it. He heard the front door open and close; it was late at time because the footsteps through the house were quiet. He could hear the footsteps walk up the stairway towards the bedrooms. He went after it, knowing it was where he should go.

When he reached the front door way and looked up the stairs, he saw himself standing at the top. He, past Jack, looked nervous, and present Jack saw in his hand a dainty velvet box and he knew what night it was. Taking the step's two at a time he caught up to himself; this wasn't a moment to be missed. It wasn't a moment of pain; it was one of the happiest nights of his life. He could remember so clearly how his hands wouldn't stop shaking, he thought he'd drop the box and make a fool of himself. He entered the room, but remained in the doorway. He didn't want to intrude on the moment, preferring to watch from a distance. It was so surreal, everything else he'd seen; it was if it wasn't real and complete fantasy, even the argument. But this, it was so fresh in his mind. He could remember almost everything he did that night and to watch it, was just strange.

Jack sat down with Kate still under the covers, he was timid and she was gentle. He couldn't hear what was being said, they were just whispering to each other, it was so quiet, so intense with each other, that they seemed trapped in their own world, nothing else surrounded them. He'd known that feeling some times, just looking into Kate's eyes. He could see what was being said, just by her expressions. She was smiling at him, proud of him and in what he was doing, and then she was shocked. Looking down she saw the ring he'd brought out, and she cried. Jack could remember his heart thumping away; he'd thought he'd faint from his nerves, when she cried he panicked. Kate smiled through her tears and it was the most beautiful he'd ever seen her, she was happy that much was obvious. He'd taken her in his arms and held her so tightly, afraid to let go of her. And, she cried because she was happy.

"It was not all misery."

The words came out of his mouth as he thought them. He knew what she meant now; he'd been blinded by all the pain and all the loss between them. The bad memories were winning over the good, but, standing her right now watching with new eyes the love between them. He really would have spent the rest of his life with her. This memory, of her agreeing to marry him, was enough to keep him loving her forever; it destroyed all the bad, because this was all that mattered. Jack never wanted to lose this moment, in some way, he was glad he'd failed in changing time. This was a something he never wanted to erase – them together on that bed; just happy holding onto each other was a memory for life. He closed his eyes waiting for what came next; he was ready now for whatever happened. He wanted this to be his last memory, the memory of her loving him, just like that.

"I love you Kate." He closed his eyes at peace.

---------------------------------------------------

Disorientating, that's what it felt like. It was really disorientating to be lying on grass in the middle of a muddy jungle, when you're expecting to be deep under water fighting against the clock. But, here she was. As soon as she'd hit the water, Kate had blacked out, only to find herself back in the island jungle. She felt all the more useless; she'd not been able to save Jack. She punched at the ground with all her pent up rage, somehow thinking that if she hit hard enough, she'd find icy waters beneath it.

"No," she screamed in her helplessness. She beat at the ground again and again, unaware of her bruising knuckles. "Please, don't do this to me." She couldn't cry any more, there had been too many tears – and this was too much pain to simply cry away. He was lost, beyond her help.

There was a rustling of leaves in the jungle and a growing murmuring of voices. It pulled her out of the stupor, thinking quickly she hid inside the nearest bush, trying to conceal herself. Who knew what was in this jungle anymore. They seemed too loud to be Others, yet they seemed too animated and friendly to be something sinister. As the people drew closer she understood why, each face was that of a survivor. They were all trekking through the jungle, Claire and baby Aaron, Sun, Rose … all of her friends. The only time she could remember them all coming on a trek was when the Others were going to attack the camp, and they all moved to the radio tower. That must be where they're heading, she thought to herself. Again, the question rose: what was she doing here, what had this to do with anything.

Kate inspected the faces, hoping somewhere in this sea of people she'd find Jack. Just one look at him alive, it was all she wanted now. After the group thinned out and they were almost all past her, she saw him. He was proud and collected, unlike the last way she'd seen him. It was her Jack she saw now. He was going the opposite way to the group, stopping by a tree. Kate looked around; she figured no one could see her, so she ran over to where Jack was. She remembered what was going. When she got near to where Jack sat, she could see her past self tying her shoe laces, deep in conversation. Her face was so intense when he started defending Sawyer. Kate just wished that she'd told him back then that he had it wrong, her feelings for Sawyer weren't what he thought. She moved in closer, so she could see Jack's face as well.

"Why are you sticking up for Sawyer, he'd never do it for you?"

She knew what was coming next,

"Because I love you."

His face was calm, like he'd said the most natural thing in the world. He was happy just thinking she was happy, because he loved her that much. She watched him walk away, wanting to run after him. Turning back to her past self, she wished she'd known back then how important it was to tell him how she felt.

"Go after him. Go get him, tell him you love him!" But it was no use, whatever happened, happened. She couldn't change their past. "Don't let him go."

Her voice was more defeated than even, she felt the stabbing pain of regret. Regret for all the things she'd missed, the experiences she wanted with Jack that they never had: their wedding, a baby, just to grow old.

"I always loved you Jack." Her voice cried out to him, just wishing he could hear her. She closed her eyes and just wished for it to be over.

---------------------------------------------------

He had thought heaven might be like this, just him and the one he loved holding onto him forever. Jack smiled to himself as he looked down at Kate, he head was buried in his chest and he could only see her mesmerising hair, he put his hand through it, completely unaware of anything else around him, just happy to be able to hold her again. Kate stirred and she looked straight into his eyes smiling, it was as if the sun was painted across her face – all that light and peace.

"It's really you?" she said, not quiet believing it. Jack smiled back at her. He caressed her cheek, like he'd wanted to for so long.

"Yeah, it's me."

It was then they were pulled from their bliss, a gush of wind hit them both and their attentions were drawn to the large cloud of black smoke watching them, like a predator and his prey. They weren't dead; this wasn't their own personal heaven but life, the real life. Kate stepped away from Jack, but before they could lose contact he reached for her hand and kept it close to him. Looking at the hand and then him, she whispered like a goodbye.

"Not alone."

He knew what she'd meant by it, they would die today, he was sure of it. But, they'd be together, always together.

"Back down Nehebkau" a faceless voice boomed in the jungle, Kate jumped at Jack's side. Jack looked to the monster; he seemed to react, as if knowing his name. It was peculiar. Jack couldn't see where the over-powering voice had come from; there were no speakers around from what he could see. Just then, he saw a flash a red hair walking towards them through the jungle. A man, smaller than Jack was, it was a sight that wasn't threatening at all. He was dressed like an Other, but, Jack thought that wasn't what he was. There was something about his presence, he demanded to be noticed by some aura he had. The smoke monster quivered before them and Kate's hand gripped Jack's even harder.

As if sensing their unease, the stranger held up his hands to them.

"Don't be afraid – he can't hurt you." _He, _Kate thought exasperated. It was all a little too much for her to cope with calmly. "Step down Nehebkau – you have no place here." The quivering of the smoke monster became speedier. There were flashes of light, an in one split second; the monster had shimmered into a new form – a man. He was tall, and older than the other stranger. But, he didn't have the same 'light' presence, you could see it in this mans eyes there was darkness in them. His angry expression and furrowed brow set him out even more as something sinister.

"You can't stop me Jacob."

The name sent a ripple through Kate and Jack; it was an island mystery no one had grasped. But, here he was, Jacob looking just like a man.

There was tension between Jacob and Nehebkau; it was the kind of hatred brought on by years, maybe centuries of feuding.

"What are their crimes?"

"They have crimes enough, you know that."

"Have they repeated?" he took the silence as a yes and continued. "Well then, how have they failed? Why do they deserve to be punished?"

"Because they are all the same, each and every human as weak and as corrupt as each other. You're too jaded to notice that."

"These people are not corrupt, they haven't destroyed anything. I told you one day, there would be a group who would get past their dark histories, and move on."

"Don't feed me your shit –"

"These two love each other," Jack held onto Kate, not sure if he was still in some crazed illusion. It was a bit too, John Locke, for him. "Despite all there differences and insecurities, everything they've done to hurt each other, they love. It's something you cannot take Nehebkau."

The dark haired man stepped further towards Jacob, clearly in a rage. "If you think I'll give up th-"

"Leave!" Jacob shouted and the jungle shook with its force. He was the power here, the power of the island. Nehebkau knew he had lost today. The whispers surrounded then in the jungle and as the 'smoke monster' walked away, they followed where he went. Jack wanted to grab Kate and run, she stood beside him, eyes open in shock. She looked how he felt, completely over whelmed.

Jacob turned towards them with a proud smile across his welcoming face. He looked at Jack, holding Kate protectively in his arms. His smile became all the wider.

"I'm sorry you had to go through with that."

"What happened?" Kate asked, Jack looked down at her, she was afraid. Maybe thinking, like he was - that he was losing his mind.

"You were tested; he tested you against your past. You were sorry for what you'd done. It saved your lives." Jack calmed down, and feeling Kate move in his arms, he knew she had too. There were too many strange things on the island to wonder what was possible and impossible. They seemed to be no impossible any more. "Go, go back to your camp, they're going to need you both now. Don't be afraid of him," he said signalling where the monster had left. "He can't hurt you now."

He turned to leave, back to drift into his jungle.

"Wait," Jack called out. "Are you him?"

"Excuse me?"

"My father – he told me that someone was 'invested in my safety'," even as he said it he felt foolish. "Is that you?"

"Yes Jack, I sent your father to help you. Much like I sent Tom to you Kate. I wanted you both to survive."

"But, why?" Kate asked.

"The island will always need an Adam and Eve."

And with that he disappeared in to the jungle.

---------------------------------------------------

Jack hadn't let go of Kate's hand since they started walking to their camp. Neither knew what to say to each other, it was insane, yet they both believed it. As they neared the beach they noticed the scene of destruction. Tents were burnt cinders and there were a few bodies lined up for burial. Jack's heart sunk, it'd been a long time since they were attacked like this. People were busying milling around, they didn't notice the two of them enter the camp, until Sawyer did.

"Where the hell were you two?!" he stormed across the beach furious, "We thought the worst? Jesus Doc!"

Jack stopped him; through his rage you could see he was upset. Sawyer had become some what transparent with his emotions. In his eyes you could tell he'd been worried, his two best friends hadn't returned after an attack on the camp – it didn't look good.

"I'm sorry, we're sorry."

Sawyer could see it in Jacks eyes, the fear but also the belief. He'd been through something and it had changed him. Whatever had happened in that jungle, it was something he shouldn't ask about. He held out his hand to Jack.

"It's alright. Come on, we need our leader." Sawyer steered him towards the burial site, he looked back to Kate who nodded her understanding. She went to help others fix their camp.

*

It was sunset on the beach, the remaining survivors had surrounded by the fires. It turned out, when they were attack, groups managed to escape in time and they fought back. Against the odds, they'd driven away the intruders without too many casualties. For now, they all sat together, content in a few moments of peace.

Jack stood away from the crowds, too deep in thought to be around them. He stood by the waves with his feet in the sand. The repetitive noise of the ocean was a comfort to him. It was the sound of home and safety. It had been too strange a day.

"Are you trying to sink away again?" the voice was bright and bubbly. She joked with him as if nothing had happened. Coming up beside him, he felt her hand brush his arm. She looked up at him, smiling peacefully.

"Are you okay Jack?"

"Yes," he said sombrely.

She took his hand and rubbed her thumb soothingly on his hand. "So what are going to do about the new islanders?"

"I don't know yet, but, we'll figure something out."

"Together?" she joked, mimicking the old Hollywood movies.

"Okay Eve." He smiled.

"Oh shut up Jack!" she giggled despite herself and looked up at him. Finally believing she could have what she wanted. He cupped her cheek with his hand, something he thought he'd do much more often now. Pulling her closer to him, he kissed her softly on the lips.

There would always be things to try them on the island, always some new threat. But, as long as he had her with him, Jack knew he'd be just fine.

The End

AN// Well thats the end. I hope it wasn't a disappointing ending, a bit too crazy. Please leave me just one last review and I hope you may look at future stories.

Take care

Love Jodie

x

**PS: **Oh and for those who may wonder where the name Nehebkau came from, google told me it was the name of the Egyptian guardian of the underworld. A serpent, seemed to remind me of the black smoke.


End file.
